


Love conquers all

by lazynerdkit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe, Character Death, F/M, Genius Draco, Good Draco Malfoy, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, M/M, Pain, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:04:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazynerdkit/pseuds/lazynerdkit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows Draco Malfoy and his girlfriend died in the Final Battle,protecting Hogwarts and her students as a last minute choice.<br/>But what if this was not true,what if they were the real heroes of the wizarding world?<br/>   This is the story of two people,Draco Malfoy and Astraea Shiba,who turned the tide of war with their love and sacrifice,who working behind the scenes,under layers of masks, faced love,danger,adventure,sacrifice and betrayal together.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love conquers all

**Author's Note:**

> HEY!I finally gathered the courage to post a story.....  
> So,this is my first story,please be kind to all the mistakes that is going to happen.  
> Thanks.  
>  Fred weasley and severus Snape are alive and Lucius Malfoy is in azkaban.....

It was on the crisp morning of 5 May,1998 that 16 letters were dispatched from Gringotts bearing the news of will reading of Draco Malfoy and Astraea Shiba on the following afternoon at 12:30 pm.

 The Weasley brood,along with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were having a delightful breakfast at The Burrow,amidst shouting and chatter when the letters arrived.Seeing the letters, all the hands went to their respective wands, because war instincts were still on high.The owls delivered the letters to various people around the table and then promptly flew off.

"It is addressed to a Mister George Weasley,we don't know any Mister George Weasley,do we forge?"George,one of the identical twins spoke up.

"Right you are Gred,we don't know any Mister Fred Weasley either"Fred replied while opening his letter.

Harry shook his head at their antics and finally extracted his own letter out of his envelope.

Lord Hadrian Jameson Potter,

                                             You are invited to the Will reading of Draco Malfoy-Shiba and Astraea Shiba-Malfoy on 6 May,1998 at 12:30,in Gringotts,Diagon Alley.

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                            Gringotts

For a moment everything was quiet,but after that was pandemonium.Questions were being shouted from everywhere and indistinct chatter was going on in the background.

  Harry could already feel a migraine coming.

**Author's Note:**

> So............  
> please comment on how it was.....and kudos please.


End file.
